One Heart, One Destiny
by Arikia
Summary: It all started with a dream. Yes, JUST a dream. I never understood what it exactally meant either but it was a warning. Something terrible was bound to occur. My past I tried to forget, my lost love, my enemy, myself. Its going to end in that world once a


Chapter 1

I've been having these weird thoughts lately...

The two of us were sitting in the same spot we always sat in. Right at the docks, my favorite place. I had dubbed this spot 'perfect'. Besides, it was the best place to watch a sunset, which was the same thing I was doing at the moment.

I gazed at the endless horizon. The sky was painted in the most beautiful colors. But, in my mind, what really made the scene 'perfect' was the fact that 'he' was next to me. Shifting my eyes, I affectionately admired how his silver hair shone in the light.

Riku. The two of us had been best pals ever since I had arrived at the Islands many years ago. Through those years that seemed so short, my affection for him grew into something much more complex, as one would call it. Right now was the time to confess, as if it had all been planned. Sadly, my friendship with him was something you treasured. Something I never wanted to loose, so, for now, I would wait.

' I probably already lost,' I thought to myself, ' there are so many compatible girls out there.'

Sighing, I fixed your eyes back at the sunset. During the evenings I spent with him, I could never really think up a conversation. Both of us were so close, there was nothing to be missed. And, I usually would spend the afternoon together as well.

Really, nothing much happened on the islands anyway. Life was mild. Sometimes, mild can get TOO boring.  
" Hey," started Riku, "wanna go take a walk? Same stuff can get boring after a while."

Yeah, watching the sunset every day could even get boring after a while. Right now though, it was getting late. And even though I didn't want to, I had homework that I needed to finish. Great, he asks me to go on a walk with him and that dreaded homework ruins it for me. Wonderful.

"Sorry Riku. I've got some homework so I better go home." blasted schoolwork.  
But, Riku was the king when it came to persuading someone.  
"Then how about we work at it at my house?'  
" Last time, I got yelled at for going there without asking." grrr...parental control.  
" Okay then, I guess I will just walk you home then."  
Nothings wrong with walking someone home. Heh, cool, he wants to walk me home.  
" Someone is persistent today. Okay, fine, walk me home." On the inside, I was mentally celebrating.  
" My pleasure." Holding out his hand, which I took, Riku and I slowly walked towards my house.   
Romantic? Actually, we both did this commonly. Basically, he walked me home every day ever since some mysterious, dark stranger began stalking me. I never actually managed to catch the persons face, but I did acquire that he was tall. That pretty much was it. Nothing more than he was tall. Who knows, it even might have been a woman! Since it would be strange if my stalker was a woman, I just assumed it was male.

Most houses lived off towards the opposite end of the island, but, mine was located somewhere in the middle. Since the island was pretty small, my house wasn't too far from shore; therefore, we arrived at my house within minutes. Too bad everything good never lasts very long. Now, we standing at my doorstep.

"I bid you adieu. For now." said Riku from behind.  
"See you at school." I reached out for the door handle. Twisting the knob, I realized I had locked it. That was absurd! How could I? Blushing a bit, I rang the doorbell. Riku had to make sure I got in okay, so he patiently waited from behind.

About a minute passed before I realized, my 'parents' were out. I had locked your homework inside, and locked myself outside. The sun was out and the sky was dark. A chill rose up my spine as you felt a dark air pass.

'I'm such a fool.' I thought to myself before facing Riku.  
Like he was reading my mind, Riku saw that I was... Well...locked out.  
" Aren't your parents out tonight?" said Riku.  
I nodded your head.  
" And, you locked yourself out. Typical Ari."  
Blushing, I hid my face. Before adding again, Riku thought of a possible solution to the problem.  
" Since you really have no choice, come hang out at my place."A dream come true? Since I had nothing else to do, I had to accept the offer.

" Sure." I said casually. After all, I've been to his house plenty of times. Going now wouldn't make a big difference. Since I had nowhere else to go ( unless I broke the windows) Riku and I walked to his house.

Riku opened the door without knocking. His parents couldn't care less if it was left open, then again, they just didn't care.

"Well, you don't have any homework now. Want some dinner?" offered Riku, "I can cook."  
" You can?" I asked shyly.  
" All these years and you didn't even know I can cook. Sad."

Taking my seat at the plastic fold-up table I watched Riku with an amused look on your face. I was in his house; he was cooking for me, today turned out pretty good. Great even.

'Could he feel the same way I do?' I thought to myself. 'I wonder, should I tell him how I feel?'  
Interrupting my thoughts, a plate of pasta was placed in front of me. It even looked decent! Cool.

"Just for you. Eat up." announced Riku as he watched me eat intently.  
" You are a pretty good cook Riku." I said as I took my third, large spoonful. Moving my eyes from the Italian delight, I noticed Riku's gaze directed directly towards me.  
" What?" I asked.  
" Cant I just look without being picked at?"  
He wanted to look at me? That was pretty weird, but flattering all the same.  
" Okay." I continued eating.

Both of us had our moments that made it seem to others that we were more that friends. It had always been that way. Dare the two of us ever part, we were never seen without the other. Basically, Riku and I were always together. Sometimes, people would stop and comment on your 'closeness' but both of us would manage to protest.

On the inside, it was like I was under some spell, as one would call it. I couldn't resist him. To me, it was like he was a worship idol. To put it short, I loved him.

My plate was finally cleaned. Every last bite was eaten. It was then that Riku offered to escort me home to see if my parents had come back jet. I really didn't want to leave, but I had to. Who knows how nervous I would get if I stayed any longer.

Riku and I left the house and started on the path towards my domain. Tonight was chilly, unlike most other, warm nights. Something seemed kind of off.  
" Wow, its pretty cold isn't it?" pointed out Riku.  
" Yep." I responded as I clutched my shoulders for warmth. Looking out towards the oceanic scenery I noticed a dark spiral make its way towards shore. To summarize the moment, it was freaky, something like that never happened before.

Tonight was a strange one alright. First Riku, now this. We stared wide-eyed at the unexplained phenomenon.

" Let go check it out Ari!" yelled Riku as he grabbed your and hand made his way toward the island which was connected to the mainland by a wooden bridge.  
' What is happening?'

What happened next was definitely unexplainable...

Hand in hand, Riku and I ran full-speed towards the dark vortex. From my point of view, I could see that the phenomenon was occurring exactly above the small neighboring island that was attached to the western docks by a bridge. It was there that the paoupu tree grew. I never really understood why that tree was so important, but many people treasured it though.

After about five minutes of running, the two of us arrived at the target location. I looked into the 'eye' and saw that little, dark forms of matter began falling. I observed as one particular object fell a few feet away from me. The organism began taking a form. A most sinister form at that.  
Tightening his grip, Riku spoke.

"Don't be afraid Ari. Darkness isn't always bad."  
"What do you mean Riku?" Those were the last words was able to speak as my vision blurred.

I jolted upwards as I opened my eyes. 'That dream again!'

Yes, I had been having the same exact dream for days now. Each time, the dream had been cut off at the same time this one did. It was beginning to annoy me. But, in a way, I figured that it was telling me something. Right now the dream had ended and I was awake. I was back to reality and that was what I had to focus on.

"Awake now?" said a voice from next to me.

The sun was setting, looking around; I realized that I had fallen asleep on the beach. Next to me sat Riku, apparently, I had fallen asleep on his lap. And I loved Riku even in my reality, and, like your dream, I never bothered to tell.

"What's up?" Riku was trying to get my attention. I decided to tell him about the dream.

" There was this huge dark swirly thingy and stuff fell out of it then you said something weird and before that you made pasta and lots of weird stuff happened and it got blurry and I had the same dream more than twice!" taking a deep breath, I managed to catch up with myself. Then as I looked at the face Riku was making, I realized that everything I said, made no sense at all.

"I'm concerned for your mental health." said Riku as he burst into laughter.

"It was a dream that I've been having lately! Don't make fun of me!" I replied, blushing.

"Whatever." Sanding up, Riku offered his hand. "Come on!"

Now, both of us were walking. I tried to tell him more of the dream, but all he would do is laugh and say that I had a creative mind. Which I did. But I knew that there is a possibility that it was a warning. Just a possibility, nothing more.  
After my eighth attempt to make him believe me, Riku decided to change the subject,

" The school dance festival is tomorrow."

" And your point is?" I really didn't like to dance. Neither did Riku. One of many similarities the both of us shared. Well, when it came down to it I didn't care much for school either. Why even bother talking about school when neither of us liked it?

"Wanna go?" asked Riku.

"I don't like that kind of thing." It made me happy that Riku asked, so I blushed slightly.  
" Neither do I." replied Riku with a sly smile.  
" Then why bother asking?"  
" Wanna go ditch and hang out instead?"

Ditch school and hang out with Riku all day? That sounds ideal. My exact definition of 'fun'.  
" Okay with me" I said happily.  
" Ha. That's so like you Ari. Where do you want to meet at?" he asked.  
" Ughhh...Pick me up at my house at nine in the morning." I answered. I was always known as an early-bird.  
" How did I know that that's what you were going to say? Fine, nine it is."

The conversation occurred as both of us were walking to my house. Now, I was standing at my doorstep. Reaching into my pocket, I was relieved to be holding my key. I opened my door and took a step inside, and then I turned around to wave goodbye to Riku.

I waited on the beige colored couch until the microwave alarm began ringing. Immediately, I removed the 'quick-macaroni-meal' from the reliable machinery. Right now, my parents were on vacation, without me. But, I took it as a complement because to me, it meant that they trusted me. They had left yesterday, since they would be gone for a week, I had to take care of myself. Of course, they wouldn't approve of school-skipping, but my grades weren't in jeopardy so you really didn't care less.

"I don't want to sleep tonight. I don't want to be in that dream again." I mumbled to myrself as I began eating the meal. I grabbed the remote at my side and turned on the large plasma-screen television (my parents were the only people on the island who owned one. In other words we were well-off) and began changing the channels to my desire. Finally, I came across a decent mystery special and began watching in contentment.

I planned on staying awake all night, even if it meant that I would be tired the next day.

Thonk, thonk

My eyes opened. Apparently I fell asleep, but, fortunately, I didn't remember having any dreams.

Thonk thonk

Behind, someone was banging on the front room window. I looked up at the clock which was above the television screen that was still projecting images. Nine o' five... Nine o' five! For the first time in a while, I had slept in. And for the first time ever, I was going to be late. Shamefully, I turned around and saw Riku knocking at the window.

Getting up from my seat, I opened the door and welcomed him inside.

"Woa, you actually slept in. I'm surprised. Hurry up and lets get going." Riku was always calm. His tone showed no signs of any stress.

"Hold on, let me get dressed. Wait here for a second." I said as I bolted to my room to get my outfit and change.

Finally, after ten minutes, I was ready to go. I wore a tan, tank-top whish had extra 'frilled' cloth around the top which was connected by a piece of suede and laced to the 'appropriate' level. My pants were long and black, they expressed my figure and height. I was pretty tall for a girl, and that made me look older than I was.

Then, Riku and I went outside.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Riku.  
" Hmmmm..."

Arikia: Okay, that was the first chapter. Longer paragraphs, better explanation, better story then the last. Sorry if it was confusing. It was just a random idea that I had today so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed the result. There will be many more chapters, look forward to it!!!  
R&R!


End file.
